


Someone To Come Home To

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Married Couple, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris is always there.





	Someone To Come Home To

Barry slammed the door of the West household when he finally got inside. Eyes burning from tears brimming, and the fresh wound of his face totally visible, he rushed upstairs before Joe or Iris could stop him. He made into his room just barely before Iris was knocking on his door.

“Barry?” she asked, her small fists pounding on his door to the same rhythm that his heart was pounding in his chest. 

He closed his eyes tightly trying not to let the tears fall, his hands clenched. He didn’t want to see her. He didn’t want her to see him like this. He wanted his mom. 

“Barry? Let me in,” Iris perused. 

Barry could hear Joe’s low voice trying to get Iris to leave him alone. “Just give him some space, Baby Girl,” Joe was saying. 

He heard Joe’s footsteps walk away, and he allowed himself to relax a little, sliding his back down the door and resting his head on his knees. A few beats later, he heard a soft knock on the door. A small slip of paper was pushed under the door. Barry wiped his eyes and picked up the note:

I’m right here <3 

He took a deep, shaky breath unlocking his door and letting Iris in. She slipped in, slowing closing the door behind her. Barry was still sitting on the floor, his knees pressed to his chest. Iris sat next to him, and rested her hand on his knee. 

“They just don’t understand you, Barry,” she said, softly. “But I do.”

Barry let out a sigh, the tears still falling.

Iris moved her hand from her knees and grabbed his hand.

“I want to go home, Iris…” he sniffed.

Iris held in the “you are home.” She knew it wouldn’t do him any good. He loved them, she knew that, but he missed his mom and dad.

She was angry. She didn’t understand why the boys at school liked to beat up on Barry. He was smart, and kind, and never did anything to hurt anybody. Barry came home more days than not with a bruise on his face or a cut under his eye, and Iris was tired of it. How could someone be so mean to her best friend? 

She rubbed small circles on the back of his hand as he calmed down. He took another shaky breath and laid his head on her shoulder. He was grateful for her. 

“Thank you, Iris, for being here.”

“I’ll always be here, Barry.” 

******

It was the anniversary of his mom’s death, and Barry didn’t want to be away from home anymore. Closing his books, he quickly threw together an overnight bag. He was heading to Central City. He didn’t call to let the West’s know in advance. He didn’t even think about it, he just wanted to get away from school, just wanted to be around his family.

He figured Joe was at the precinct, and Iris was probably still at school, so Barry decided to just stop by the house to drop off his bag. What he wasn’t expecting was Iris to be sitting on the couch in the living room. She was sitting crisscrossed, papers everywhere, her hair in a messy bun. She looked over at him when the door opened, a surprised smile on her face.

“Bear!” she jumped up from the couch and gave him a hug.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” he asked, setting his bag down by the stairs.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I skipped class to finish this paper,” she rolled her eyes. 

Barry laughed at her, but Iris could tell that the laugh didn’t quite match his eyes. 

“If I had known you were coming home today, I would’ve tried to finish this paper last night.”

“Ah no, that’s okay. I wasn’t even planning on coming home, I just decided spontaneously….” his voice wavered. 

Iris’ face softened as she took in her best friend’s dirty clothes and disheveled hair. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in weeks, which was probably the case due to school work and exams. She placed a hand on his arm and he looked down at her.

“How are you doing today, Barry?” she asked softly, trying to read the expression in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, and gave her a small smile. “I’ve been better,” he answered honestly, and for that, she was glad. 

“Well,” she cleared her throat. “I was actually about to go catch a movie… if you wanted to come.”

Barry saw through her blatant attempt to distract him and he nodded, softly smiling.

“Yeah, that’ll be great,” he said.

She let Barry pick the movie and he had picked some Marvel movie that if she was being honest, she really didn’t care to see. But, the important thing was that Barry was happy or at the very least, distracted. This day was always hard for him. She had worried that he would be sitting in his dorm room moping around all alone, but she was glad he had come home.

After the movie, she sent her dad a quick text letting him know that Barry was home and that she and him were going to be a little late for dinner. They stopped by Jitters, Barry smiling at Iris as he sat their drinks down on the table.

“Thanks for the movie. I can’t believe I left my wallet on campus,” Barry sighed.

“You have a lot on your mind, Bear. Don’t worry about it.” 

He looked up at her, the little facade he was putting on for her slowly fading. 

“I’m really glad you were home. I would’ve been just moping around the house until Joe got home.” 

“Hey,” she said softly, placing her hand on top of his. “I’ll never be too far from home.”

Barry smiled, “yeah?”

“Promise. Now, let’s go. Dad’s making dinner.”

*******

It was late at night when the newly married couple finally made it home. Iris could barely stand up with how exhausted she was. She loved their life, really loved it, but a part of her was ready for some normalcy. All she wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and curl up in bed next to her husband. The thought stopped her in her tracks and she looked up at Barry with wide eyes. He was opening up the door and was turning to his wife when he spotted her staring at him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, immediately concerned.

She was taken aback, in awe of the beautiful man in front on her.

“We’re married,” she said softly, a small smile pulling at her lips.

He smiled back at her. “Yeah, we are,” he reached up to grab her hand, his other hand softly grazing her cheeks.

“Welcome home Mrs.West-Allen,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he said, bending down to lift her up bridal style.

“What are you- Barry,” she laughed. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Hey, nothing about today has been traditional. Let me have this.”

Iris quieted, ignoring the sinking feeling she got in her stomach when she thought about her interrupted wedding. She focused instead on her husband. The word alone sending butterflies soaring through her stomach. She stared at him lovingly as he carried her across the threshold and gently placed her on her feet in the middle of the living room. 

She didn’t even know she was crying until Barry started to quickly wipe the tears away,

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” he whispered, and continued when he saw her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I know how hard you worked at planning this wedding and how much you wanted and deserved a perfect day, but instead we got pulled into Oliver’s mess and ended up getting married by Diggle after a funeral.”

“No, no that’s not it,” she touched his face, her hands cradling his face so he would look at her. “That was not your fault, and I don’t care. All I care about is that we’re alive, we’re safe, and we’re married.” 

“But, you were just crying,” Barry pointed out ans she let out a small laugh.

“I’m overwhelmed with emotions. I just married my best friend, the love of my life. I’m standing in the middle of my shared loft, the one I share with my husband. After everything we’ve been through… we’ve made it it. We’re here. We’re home.”

Barry, you’ve always have someone to come home to, me.

All I wanna do is come running home to you.

You’re my home, Iris, and that’s one thing that will never change.

Barry closed the small distance between them by leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Tomorrow, they would wake up early, eat breakfast, and go to the airport for catch their flight to Bali. They would spend a week and a half there, hopefully uninterrupted. Then they would come back and have a million things to do from unwrapping wedding gifts and Christmas shopping, to stopping Devoe and other Team Flash business. But for now, as Barry slowly unbuttoned the coat she was wearing, they would spend the night in each other’s arms, celebrating their marriage and enjoying their first night as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
